fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Professor Fitz
Professor Fitz is a male customer who first appeared as a closer in Papa's Wingeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Starlight City Loves: Wasabi Hates: Schedules Occupation: Scientist Professor Fitz is an eccentric scientist who runs Gigaloaf Labs. Within the walls of his laboratory, Fitz carries on a wide variety of research and development ranging from exotic food additives to mechanical contraptions. Fitz earned his first doctorate at the prestigious Truffleton University where he now gives highly enthusiastic lectures. Lately, Fitz has been studying the strange properties of warp coins. Appearance Professor Fitz is a male who wears a dark black-buttoned shirt underneath a white lab coat, green pants, a green bow tie, and green gloves with black buttons on the sides. He sports slightly cracked black glasses with green shades, and black shoes with white fronts and green laces. Professor Fitz has tall, spiky dark grey hair with white highlights, thick grey eyebrows and goatee. He dons a jet gray shirt with black buttons underneath a white lab coat. He wears a matching olive green pants, bow tie, and gloves. He also wears a cracked green-shaded glasses and black and white shoes with green laces. Professor Fitz has tall, spiky dark grey hair with a highlight of white hair. He has thick grey eyebrows and a grey goatee. Clean-Up The shine on his glasses has been reduced and he has a closed smile compared to an open one. His clothes has been cleaned up a bit. Styles Papa's Bakeria Orders Papa's Wingeria, HD *3 Wasabi Wings *6 Parmesan Shrimp *3 Green Peppers Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Roll *Cheese *Onions *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Hyper Green **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow **Cherry **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow Holiday (Halloween) *Liner C *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Licorice Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Sugar Skull **Candy Jack O' Lantern **Sugar Skull *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Licorice Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn **Sugar Skull **Candy Corn Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Kiwi *Banana Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *3 Waffle Cone Wedges *3 Bananas Papa's Pastaria *Regular Spaghetti *Garlic Basil *Parmesan Cheese *Black Pepper *3 Shrimps *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (Halloween) *Regular Vermicelli *Garlic Basil *Parmesan Cheese *Black Pepper *3 Shrimps *3 Mussels *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Kiwi *Banana Syrup *Smooth Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Tropical Charms *3 Waffle Cone Wedges *3 Bananas Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring **Strawberry Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle *Chocolate Round Donut **Vanilla Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Regular Long John **Red Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (Sky Ninja Returns) *Regular Pon de Ring with Hakuto Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Cantaloupe Drizzle *Chocolate Round Donut **Vanilla Icing **Matcha Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Regular Long John **Azuki Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria *Three Cheese Bread with Havarti *Shredded Lettuce *Grilled Chicken *Fajita Peppers *Ranch *Regular *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Cheddar Topping Holiday (New Year) *Three Cheese Bread with Gruyere *Shredded Lettuce *Grilled Chicken *Fajita Peppers *Regular *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Cheddar Topping Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow **Cherry Holiday (Halloween): *Liner C *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Licorice Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Sugar Skull **Candy Corn *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Licorice Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn **Sugar Skull Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria * Graham Cracker Crust * Cheesecake Filling * Cheesecake Filling * Kiwi Filling * Kiwi Filling * Polka Dot Crust * White Chocolate Syrup (Whole Pie) * Whipped Cream (Outer Ring) * Pistachios (Outer Ring) Holiday (Comet Con): * Graham Cracker Crust * Cheesecake Filling * Cheesecake Filling * Kiwi Filling * Kiwi Filling * Crater Crust * Hyper Green Syrup (Whole Pie) * Whipped Cream (Outer Ring) * Pistachios (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Shell with Beef *Peppers *Tomatoes *Loco Mystery Sauce *Peppers *Black Beans *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Salsa Picante Holiday (Halloween) *Pita Shell with Wild Boar *Peppers *Tomatoes *Loco Mystery Sauce *Peppers *Black Olives *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Salsa Picante Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Shiso Rice (Flipped) *Shrimp Tempura **Kiwi Slices **Tobiko *Matcha Tea with Kiwi Slices Holiday (Halloween): *Nori with Shiso Rice (Flipped) *Shrimp Tempura **Kiwi Slices **Squid Sauce **Ikura *Witch's Brew Tea with Kiwi Slices Unlockable Toppings With Him *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Hyper Green. *In Cupcakeria/HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Sugar Skull. *In Freezeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Kiwi. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Mussels. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Azuki Icing. *In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Gruyere Cheese. *In Bakeria, he is unlocked with Kiwi Filling. *In Taco Mia HD, he is unlocked with Loco Sauce. *In Sushiria, he is unlocked with Witch's Brew Tea. Ranks Required To Unlock Him Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! In Papa Louie 2, Professor Fitz is a playable character, being the last customer unlocked in level 3. His special skiill is Gliding, and his weapon is Beaker Bombs. He Glides using a propeller strapped to his back. The Beaker Bombs splash and damage enemies in the splash radius. "Mad Scientists" is an achievement for defeating Radley Madish using Professor Fitz. SKILL: Gliding WEAPON: Beaker Bombs (Thrown) Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! In Papa Louie 3, Professor Fitz is a playable character who is rescued using the Skill Double Jump in Lake Chocodunk. His special skill is Gliding, and his weapon is Beaker Bombs, like him in Papa Louie 2. He Glides using a propeller strapped to his back. The Beaker Bombs that he throws explode on impact and shatter. SKILL: Gliding WEAPON: Beaker Bombs (Thrown) Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Earn all 3 stickers in either game to get this oufit: Trivia *He appears in the "You Need Flash" picture if you need flash to play the games. *His glasses are broken if you look closely. *Some of his orders are very green. *He and Radley Madish are very similar. If you defeat Radley with Fitz in Papa Louie 2, you'll get the Mad Scientists badge. *Both he and Radley Madish use beaker bombs as weapons. * In Freezeria To Go!, he orders the most toppings out of all characters with 3 Waffle Wedges, and 3 Bananas. (6 items) * Before green peppers are unlocked in Wingeria, he has the simplest, shortest order ever (just 3 BBQ/Atomic wings). Order Tickets Professor Wingeira.png|Professor Fiz's Wingeria order Hyper Professer.png|Professor Fiz's Hot Doggeria order Fitz Halloween.png|Professor Fitz's Cupcakeria order during Halloween Papa's Cupcakeria Professor Fitz (Non Hoilday).png|Professor Fitz's Cupcakeria regular order Professor FHD.png|Professor Fitz's Freezeria HD order fitzhpo.png|Professor Fitz's Pastaria order during Halloween. Fitz Pasta.png|Professor Fitz's Pastaria regular order Fitz Kiwi.png|Professor Fiz's Freezeria To Go! order Fitz Sky.png|Professor Fitz's Donuteria order during Sky Ninja Returns Screen Shot 2014-09-13 at 10.58.17 AM.png|Professor Fitz's Donuteria regular order Fitz WHD.png|Professor Fitz's Wingeria HD Professor Pizza.png|Professor Fitz's Pizzeria To Go! order Professor Fitz's Cheeseria order during New Year.png|Professor Fitz's Cheeseria order during New Year Professor Fitz' Cheeseria Order.png|Professor Fitz's Cheeseria regular order Fitz Hallo Cup.png|Professor Fitz's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Halloween Image6.jpeg|Professor Fitz's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Fitz Halloween CHD.png|Professor Fitz's Cupcakeria HD order during Halloween Fitz HD.png|Professor Fitz's Cupcakeria HD regular order Fitz Comet Con.png|Professor Fitz's Bakeria order during Comet Con Fitz Bakeria.png|Professor Fitz's Bakeria regular order professorfitztmhh.png|Fitz's Taco Mia HD order during Halloween professorfitztmh.png|Fitz's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Professor Fitz (Holiday).png|Professor Fitz's Sushiria order dring Halloween Papa's Sushiria Professor Fitz (Regular).png|Professor Fitz's Sushiria regular order Gallery Professorfitz.png|Professor Fitz Profesor fitz (wingeria).jpg|Professor Fitz thumbs up! Professorfitzneedflash.jpg|When you don't have Flash, he appears in the "You need Flash!" dialog box. Madfitz.jpg|Professor Fitz is not happy! HappyFitz.png|Professor Fitz when he's a star customer! Professor Fitz Full Body.png|Professor Fitz waiting for his order. Angryfitz.jpg|Angry Fitz da.png|Professor Fitz in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! proffessssor.png|New customer! Perfect Fitz.png|Wingerific! Papas freezeria.jpg|Professor Fitz about to go to the Freezeria Perfect Pasta for Professor Fitz.png|Perfect! Perfect Pasta for Professor Fitz 2.png|Perfect again! Perfect Pasta for Professor Fitz 4.png|And again! Perfect Pasta for Professor Fitz 5.png|Professor Fitz is overjoyed! Perfect Pasta for Professor Fitz 6.png|Too much perfect pasta for Fitz! 0 Points Lets Fail.PNG|Mad Fitz 0 Points Lets Fail 2.PNG|Glitch bandicam 2014-08-15 22-42-54-608.jpg|Professor Fitz Gliding Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.06.17.png|Professor Fitz is not happy with his donuts... Professor Fitz pl3.png|Professor Fitz's outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Fitzperfect.png|Professor Fitz enjoys some perfect simple wings! Cus.JPG|All characters from Papa Louie 3! fritzperfectalarm.png|PERFECT! Professorfitzwaffle.JPG|Taking Professor Fitz's order! Screenshot togo 01b.jpg fizs cupcakeria.jpg Angry Professor Fitz.jpg|Ha-ha, very funny!|link=File:Angry Professor Fitz.jpg Fitz and Iggy Papa Bakeria.png|Grampa Fitz and grandson Iggy Professor Fitz - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Professor Fitz Style B in Papa's Bakeria Professor Fitz not pleased.jpg|He don't like his wings Fitz perfect wings.png|Perfect wings for Professor Fitz Noflash_mobile.jpg Becareful.png|Careful, Fitz. Don't get your hair sliced off. Fan Art Fitz.jpg|Fitz by aronora Fitz and Mindy.png|Fan art of Professor Fitz and Mindy Tempo.png|Made by Almei Fitz and iggy by aronora.jpg ProfessorFitzbyTheBlackberryGuy.jpg|By TheBlackberryGuy Martybyaronora.jpg|By aronora Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Wingeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:F Characters